In Your Shadow I Can Shine
by iluvdogs0322
Summary: Poilsh-American girl, Anna, goes to Germany to help Tokio Hotel write songs. But what happens when the relationship becomes more than just buisness related.


HEY ALL! I'm back with a new story! I've really fallen back in love with Tokio Hotel again and Im very excited about the new album that should be released within this year. Well I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for spelling issues. Since microsoft no longer works on my computer... I am stuck with WordPad :(

To think that I was in LA, now I'm in Germany writing songs for the famous band Tokio Hotel. But I guess I should tell you how I got here. I work for a corporation that writes songs for singers that need our help. About a week ago I was asked if I wanted to travel to do my job. Peter, my boss, had come into my office.

"Hey Ana," I looked up from my computer. "Yes," I said as if I was truely interested in what he said. "Look I know you love the German language, and you've been studying it quite a bit, so therefore I wanted to ask if you would travel to Germany to help a band re-write their songs in English...?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes. I was the only one in my company who could speak German and knew I was his only hope. "What band?" I asked him. I dont know why though, I was going to say yes no matter what band it was. A trip to Germany was my biggest dream... and to get paid to do it... well, that blew my mind.

"Tokio Hotel..." I stopped in my tracks. Tokio Hotel, I, Anna, would be working for Tokio Hotel? AWESOME! "Of course I would love to" I said to Peter containing my excitement inside. I was to leave in four days to pack. The boys were going to go on tour soon and wanted to get a head start on their newest english album.

My alarm went off and i grunted as it was 3 in the morning and I did not want to get up. However, I was going to meet Tokio Hotel... so needless to say I dragged my lazy butt to the shower and made myself presentable. Heading to the airport i listened to spring nicht. I really believe a good singer can make you feel every word, and I must admit Bill made me feel every word.

Checking into the airport was easy. It was only about an hour wait and then I was on the plane. Sixteen hours I thought to myself. I plugged in my ipod and put the headphones on. Now at this moment in time I was glad my mom made me take German in high school. I would at least be able to have a basic conversation. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take over. I woke up to the sound of the flight attendant speaking in English and then saying the same thing in German "The plane has now landed please grab your things and exit to the front of the plane."

I grabbed my bags and carried them out. I put my things through security and when I was done I realized I had no idea who I was meeting. "Shit" I said under my breath. Sitting on the closest bench I put my bags down and huffed. I scanned through the crowded airport waiting for someone with a sign or one of the band members to show up. Two hours passed. I was about to get something to eat when I saw a man with a suit on. He had a sign that said Anna Grabowski on it. FINALLY i internally yelled.

I walked over to the man and smiled. "Are you looking for me, " I asked him. "Only if you are the lady Im meeting here." I laughed his German accent was so thick. I stuck out my hand "Anna Grabowski" He shook it "Martin Klien." I watch him as he picked up my bags and carried them out to the car. I jumped in the back and closed the door. Oh god I was about to meet the band. "So," Martin said interrupting my thoughts. "Are you Polish, I mean with the last name Grabowski, and the classic Anna that works for basically all languages."

I laughed. "Yes I am, I know Polish, but I like German more. So, I spent years learning the language." He looked at me in the rearview mirror "Warten (Wait)... Youre telling me that you understand and speak German... and we are sitting here speaking in English? ... Americans are weird" he said shaking his head. I smiled and realized we pulled up to the house it wasnt giant but it was decent size for Europe. My heart started beating fast. I stepped out of the car and instantly wrapped my sweater around me. Ugh it was deifintely cold. Thankfully I had visited my relatives in Poland before and knew I would soon adjust to the cooler weather.

As I was about to walk into the beautiful house I caught a glimpse of everyone coming outside to greet me. Agian my heart began to race.

So that was it for the first chapter! she made it to germany... and agian sorry about spelling mistakes. OOO interesting fact I got my nails done like how Bill Kaulitz use to have his nails black with white tips I am very pleased. ANYWAYS! review comment or whatever and have a great day thanks for reading! :)


End file.
